


Sugar? Yes Please.

by Bad_Stygian



Series: Korekiyo x Reader stories [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chubby!Kiyo, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm so sorry for this blame Summon-Daze for this, No Spoilers, Normie!Korekiyo, Oral Sex, Smut, Stuffing, have this PWP, just take it i dont know why I wrote this, stuffing kink, this is the normie version, you get to feed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Stygian/pseuds/Bad_Stygian
Summary: I don't even know what to write for this.





	Sugar? Yes Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the bandwagon (more like ran into it face-first) with Radium225's fanart of Korekiyo being chubby and having a stuffing kink while proceeded to be heavily influenced by someone from my Danganronpa Discord chat to make this story. Believe it or not, I could not write a full sentence without getting aroused so it took a while to finish.
> 
> Please enjoy this weird story of mine. 
> 
> Before I forget, it's sorta still in my main story's AU except it has a few changes. Sorry if that's throwing you off.

You were done performing for the night and your manager lets you do whatever in your spare time until closing time. Thank god because your feet started to feel numb after a few hours in your painfully high stilettos. As you opened the door to your dressing room, you felt a blast of cool air from the air conditioning. You were exhausted, tired, and sweating. Although, something came to mind while you walked over to your couch and plopped down on the seat. One person you've seen regularly hasn't been around at all in the past few months. He was even your favorite customer, too. Unlike most that would try to rile you up into having sex with them, even though it's partially your job, he never tried any of that with you. He would sit down and chat with you for as long as he wanted to. He appreciated the beauty of you and your personality. He also admire your performances, regardless of how raunchy it becomes. 

 

You heard your lead performer, Alpha Wolf, talking outside your door to someone. “C’mon, man! She won't see you less of what you look like now get your ass in there!” There was a small pause of silence before you heard three knocks on your door.

 

“Come in,” you answered.

 

The door opened up slowly and what you saw shocked you. Your regular, Korekiyo Shinguuji, seemed a bit...different, you would say. He was a lot wider than you remembered and his clothes looked a bit tight on him. What happened while he was gone for those months you haven't seen him?

 

Alpha stood next to him, leaning against the door frame with a lopsided grin on her face. “I'll leave the big guy in your care, Beta,” she said. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” It was more towards Korekiyo than you as she gave him a firm slap on his bottom, causing the tall boy to jump and wobbled over to you. You caught a glimpse of your lead performer waving to you and signaling lewd gestures before quickly closing the door. Now you were alone with your customer. This was dreadfully awkward. You had no idea what to say to him without hurting his feelings.

 

“(y/n)?” 

 

You looked up at him with concern.

 

“I know you were wondering where I was but… I’m sorry.” He avoided looking directly into your eyes, clearly ashamed and embarrassed. “I started having thoughts about myself and felt unsure about how I looked. From that, it led me to overeating. Thus, the weight gain.”

 

He didn't show up because he was being insecure about his body? That really worried you a lot. Even though Korekiyo was your customer, you'd be happy to help out with his dilemma. 

 

Korekiyo began sobbing quietly, tears running down his face and staining his mask. “I'm sorry if you don't want to see me like this. I'll be taking my leave now.” He turned around to leave but you stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looks at you surprised.

 

“No, don't leave!” you pleaded. “I don't care what you look like. You're still you and you matter to me, friend of customer.” You shyly pressed yourself against his big, soft belly suggestively, running your finger up and down the sides. “Besides… I kinda like you like this.”

 

One thing you couldn't admit was that over the course of months you've spent with him, you developed feeling for him but you were too nervous and scared to tell him. You were scared that it will ruin your current relationship with him as a friend. You were planning to tell him but every so often, you'd get cold feet and back out. And just when you'd hope you get another chance, he stopped visiting you. That alone made you a nervous wreck. You kept wondering why he never came back. Was it because you weren't showing any sexual or romantic interest in him? Or maybe you were not his type at all? Or he’s already in a relationship with someone else? Just when you were about to give up, he finally shows up. Not the exact way you saw him, but you felt a bit of joy and relief in your heart. 

 

You looked up and you see Korekiyo still in tears.  You took your hand up to his face and wiped his tears away. “Hey, don't cry. It's okay. You're still my Kiyo. You're no different to me. I like you regardless of your size.” You smiled sweetly at him, which made him feel a little better.

 

“Um, I also have something to give you.” Korekiyo reaches into his bag and takes out a large heart-shaped box. Seeing a thing like that out of nowhere made you gasp in surprise. He then hands it to you and you accept it. You never thought he would give you something like this. You peeked inside the container and see and assortment of chocolates.

 

“Kiyo…” 

 

“I bought them for you,” he said. “I tried really hard not to eat them.”

 

You picked one out and bit into it. The taste of the velvety and rich texture of the chocolate melted in your mouth, savoring it slowly. It tasted divine and heavenly. “Ohhhh… It's really good,” you raved. Hearing this made him smile behind his mask.

 

The door swung open abruptly and you see a cart of several slices of cake, ice cream, a couple of small fruits, some cinnamon rolls drizzled with icing, a large glass of milkshake, and a platter of cookies being pushed into your dressing room, the delivery person being Alpha Wolf.

 

“Just what the doctor ordered,” she announced.

 

You stepped around your customer and glared at Alpha. “How insensitive can you be right now?!” you yelled.

 

“Trust me, it's not for him,” she said, trying to alleviate the situation. Just as when your lead performer was about to leave you two again, she turned to Korekiyo and gestured him to lower himself to her level. “Just something you should know about Beta…” The sentence trailed off as she started whispering into his ear. She giggled a bit and his eyes widened in bewilderment.

 

“Really?” he questioned. 

 

She nodded, grinning and giggling like a fangirl. Whatever she told him was probably not good for you. And you certainly hope she didn't tell him about a specific thing you were into. 

 

“Welp, I'll be taking my leave now. I have to be on at 5. Have fun, you two~” With that she left your dressing room, closing the door behind her. 

 

You and Korekiyo glanced over at the cart Alpha brought. “Sorry about that,” you said apologetically. “Alpha Wolf can be a bit much but she is a good person.” Just what is she trying to do here? Sure, she's a bit of an idiot, but when she's onto something, it's usually right. Is she trying to help you out?

 

“No, it's fine.” He kept staring at the tray as if he really did wanted to eat some of those tempting sweets in front of him. “Although, it may be a good idea she brought them here.”

 

While he was more focused on the tray of food, you trained your eyes on his figure. Most of his fat created some bulges in his clothes, especially the gut area. His sweater slightly rode up, his belly peeking out from underneath. You started having dirty thoughts about him involving him doing so many things to you and you doing things to him. The way you'd imagine him pressing his large frame against you while you admire his soft belly, teasing you and begging him to smother you under him. Or rather, feeding him until he completely stuffed and listening to his belly groan and gurgle. Just having those thoughts running through your head has made you lusting for him. Oh, you certainly wouldn't mind his appearance now.

 

You walked over to the dessert tray, now having to deal with the slight dampness between your legs. “Y-you know,” you began. “It has been a long time since we've been together and this box of chocolates I can't possibly eat by myself.” Your glance slowly shifted to meet his gaze. Korekiyo was at a complete loss for words as if he was more focused on you now than the food. Or the other way around. Either way, he'll get what he wants soon.

 

“Maybe I can show you my gratitude somehow?” You rubbed your thighs together and bit your lip, hoping that you were getting your message across. 

 

Your customer stood there for a moment then snapped out of his trance. “O-oh! Let me just…” He fumbled through his bag for his wallet. You shook your head and shifted towards him. “It may not be enough but…” His sentence trailed off, ready to pay you with the cash in his hand. You stood in front of him and slowly lowered his hand. The moment you did that, he was completely flustered as he tried very hard to not glance in your direction. The way he looks right now was so utterly adorable to you.

 

You grabbed the hand that was still holding the money and guided him to the couch behind you. You sidestepped around him where Korekiyo is now in front of the couch. 

 

“Sit,” you ordered.

 

He immediately sat down, unsure about what's going to happen later. You brought the cart a little closer to you and Korekiyo then settled on his lap comfortably. You glanced at him, now seeing his face blushing red. 

 

“Can you hold your hands out for me?” you requested.

 

Your regular customer slowly brought his hands out and you gently grasped them with your own. You didn't know what you were doing, but you followed your instinct and went with it. He continued to watch you as you placed his hands on your hips before resting yours against his chest. He gulped nervously, ranking his eyes up and down your form. The way you were sitting on his lap and leaning so close to him, it could drive him insane.

 

“Are you ready?” you asked in a hushed voice. He simply nodded in anticipation, pulling down his mask that covered his face.

 

You reached over for a fork and cut a smaller slice of one of the cakes closest to you. Steadily, you picked it up and brought it to Korekiyo, holding it in front of him.

 

“Ahh~” You waited for him to open his mouth before you brought the small piece closer to him. He bit into it, savoring the taste before biting into it again. 

 

You couldn't believe that this was really happening; you feeding your crush while sitting on his lap. The fact that this was real made you feel much more excited and lust-ridden. As your little feeding session with your customer went on, you noticed that he's taking bigger bites than the last pieces you offered. Pretty soon, you were down to three slices of cake.

 

“You must've been really hungry, huh?” You giggled, rubbing his large gut in a soothing manner.

 

“Y-yeah.” He was a bit flustered with you paying a lot of attention to his large belly. He couldn't tell if he liked it or found it weird.

 

Korekiyo instinctively ran his hands up and down your sides, from your waist to your thighs. Now it was your turn to blush. You really didn't mind but the sensation clouded your mind for a brief moment. You peered over to the box of chocolates that's left sitting on the cart. It would be a shame to stuff him with so much food and be too full to taste the chocolate he bought for you. Your reached for the box and sat it down next to you. You took one out of the box and held it to his lips.

 

“Open up, big boy,” you cooed.

 

He obeyed and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. You happily dropped it in and laughed softly. He sighed blissfully as he fully tasted the chocolate he bought for you. The texture and taste was indescribable. However, felt heavenly. He was deeply grateful that you were sharing this luxurious trinket of sweets with him.

 

You became a bit bolder on how you were offering him. Instead, you placed the piece of chocolate between your teeth and leaned forward. Korekiyo hesitated for a moment before leaning towards you and grabbed the decadent chocolate with his teeth. Your eyes met with his golden ones, neither of you moved for a while until your customer bit down and you ate the other half. Both of you were a little shy after that. The way your lips nearly touched his, made your heart race. You wanted to do it again. You picked it up from the box and as you tried to grab it with your teeth, it fell between your breasts.

 

“Ah! Oh no!” you cried. 

 

As you were about to remove it from your cleavage, Korekiyo grasped your wrist stopping you and moving it to the side.

 

“Allow me,” he insisted. He leaned over your chest, carefully grabbing the chocolate with his teeth and moved closer to you.

 

You inched closer and grabbed the piece of chocolate and wasted no time biting down. That was unexpectedly daring of him to do something like that. His face...in your chest. You shut your eyes tightly as if to regain your focus again. A hand tenderly cupped your cheek and you nuzzled into it. Your eyes slowly opened, gazing at your crush’s caring smile. You couldn't help but smile as well. Korekiyo reached down for another piece of chocolate and held it to your lips. 

 

“Hm? I thought I was suppose to be the one feeding you?” you wondered.

 

He paid no mind to your question and waved it to your face. You played along for now and opened up your mouth. Just when you almost had it in your mouth, he pulled it away from you teasingly. He would lower it slowly and yank it back up when you tried to bite on it. Korekiyo did this a few more times until you glowered at him while pouting your lips.

 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, feeding the chocolate to you at last.  

 

As you still had the chocolate in your mouth, Korekiyo grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him. He licked his lips before he pulled you closer to him, crashing his lips into yours. You froze in place, completely in shock. He was kissing you. Really kissing you. You couldn't believe it. He took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips and thoroughly licked the inside of your mouth while taking the chocolate from you without your acknowledgement. His hand pushed you closer, deepening the kiss. He groaned into the kiss, tasting whatever he could then proceeding to spank your ass, causing you to yelp and jolt out of your state of shock. Eventually, he breaks the kiss, a trail of saliva connected from the corner of your lips to his.

 

“Uh…” You couldn't even say anything after that. You were speechless. Your customer and love interest, Korekiyo Shinguuji, kissed you. You could see his obvious blush on his face as well. 

 

He pushed the nearly empty box to the far side of the couch and grabbed a slice of cake from one of the trays. “Say ‘Ahhh’ for me~” he sang. 

 

Wow, he gained a lot of confidence after that kiss. He's getting too comfortable with the idea of feeding you instead of the other way around. You merely obeyed and opened with an ‘Ahhhh~’ and waited for him to feed you. Korekiyo brings it closer to you and you helped yourself to it. The cake wasn't too bad; it's not very sweet and it's fairly moist. The slice of cake had the perfect balance of sweet. As you were near finished, you were left with a small, thin piece on his hands. You noticed a grin on his face as he held his hand out to you. Do you really have to eat from his hand? Yes, you do.

 

You lowered your head over his hand and ate whatever piece is left. The hand you ate the remaining piece of cake from had traces of icing. One thing comes to mind and you acted upon it without much thought. You took his hand and licked the icing off his hand, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. He continues to watch you lick every inch of icing off his hand and then sucked on his fingers. Once you were sure the icing was gone, you gradually pulled yourself away from his hand and smiled sheepishly. Afterwards, Korekiyo immediately grabbed another one and held it to your face. You opened up readily but he didn't feed you right away. Rather, he purposely smeared the icing all over your chest and along the neckline.

 

“Kiyo!!” you shouted angrily. You didn't appreciate what he'd just done.

 

Korekiyo was taken back by your scolding and set the piece of cake used to smear you with back on the platter. He quietly apologized, taking ahold of your sides firmly. Your love interest lowered himself to your icing-covered chest and began lapping up the mess. You gasped loudly, tilting your head back. You could feel him grinning against your chest and continued to lick any traces of icing left on you. Korekiyo took his sweet time lapping up and savoring the sugary taste, leaving a slobbering mess behind. You moaned and whimpered, the feeling of his tongue running up and down your chest left you in ecstasy.  He migrated over to your neck and licked even slower. 

 

“Kiyo...A-ahhh!!” You had no idea what's gotten into him. More gasps and moans left your lips as he moved his hand towards the back of your neck.  He held your neck firmly in place, continuously ravished that area. You couldn't get a word out at all. He was making you feel good. Finally, he was done cleaning off the icing, leaving you a panting mess in his arms. He glanced at your body, marveling at how beautiful you looked right now. Your top half was covered in his saliva, wishing that Alpha also supplied a towel as well. To Korekiyo, he certainly didn't mind; he sees it as a way of marking you. He grabbed your chin once again and brought you in for another kiss. This time, you were prepared. His kisses were a bit rougher and hungrier than before. He practically devoured your mouth in wanton, inching you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck in a loving matter, slightly shifting in his lap to a more comfortable position. It seemed like forever until you two broke away from the amazing kiss, panting and gasping for air. When you regain your composure, you decided it's time to tell him now while you still had the chance.

 

“Kiyo, there's something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

It took a minute for you to gather your courage and confess right here and now. “I've been meaning to tell you this but… Kiyo, I'm in love with you.” 

 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. You? In love with someone like him? Granted that he picked up a few signals here and there but it could easily mistaken for being kind. Now it becomes clear to him that you felt the same way as he did. 

 

“You're… in love with me?” he repeated back to you as a question. 

 

“Yes. God, I feel so horrible for not telling you back then. If I had told you sooner, then you wouldn't--” You felt his finger pressed against your lips shushing you gingerly. 

 

“That doesn't matter now, does it? Yes, the reason I stopped showing up was because I was feeling insecure about my body when I'm around you, but it makes me so happy to hear you're in love with someone like me.” He nibbled and kissed your neck affectionately, earning him soft whines and whimpers from you. “I have grew fond of you. Mmmm, more than that. I've became infatuated with you, (y/n).”

 

You weren't the only one that was feeling the same way? Korekiyo was also in love with you? So the feeling was mutual? All those questions and thoughts were tossed out the window when you felt cold air hitting your bare chest. Wait, bare? You glanced down to see your customer pulling down your undone costume top. Since when did he do that?! To your embarrassment, you forgot to use the nipple covers. He stared at you intensely letting his eyes wander up and down your form. The sight of you getting flustered and shy made him drool a bit. 

 

“A-anyway,” you said backing away from him while covering your chest with your arm. “Let's see what we have left on the tray.” You glanced at the cart and all there's left is the milkshake, the ice cream, two cinnamon rolls, a carton of ice cream while partially melted, cookies, and the cake used to smear you with. 

 

You went with the milkshake that has a fairly large glass. You glanced at Korekiyo then at the glass. What was Alpha thinking? Even for someone his size, there's no way he can finish the whole thing. Still, it was worth a try.

 

“Um, do you wanna try and drink all this?” you asked nervously. 

 

“I certainly do like a challenge,” he smirked, gesturing with his finger hinting you to come closer. 

 

You smiled and inched closer to him. When you were close enough to his face, he pulled you in for a tender kiss. You did love kissing him now. His lips felt soft and warm like the rest of him. More than that, he's a surprisingly good kisser. He pulls you away from him, stroking your sides. “For good luck,” he insinuated. 

 

You brought the glass over to his lips and tipped it carefully. He then started chugging it down unhurriedly, tilting his head up slightly, making it go down easier. You watched eagerly as you continued to pour more to his mouth, your sudden arousal stirring up inside you. The glass was near halfway empty and you start to worry. You were about to pull the glass away from him but then Korekiyo stopped you and urged you to keep going by tipping the glass further, making the liquid pour faster. His hand rested above yours the entire time as if he's helping you assist him.

 

“Come on, baby. You can do it.” Your encouragement seemed to fuel him and he began taking bigger gulps of the milkshake greedily. By doing so, it drained the glass much faster. 

 

Hearing him greedily down the milkshake had you shifting in his lap. This seems to go unnoticed for now, thankfully. The milkshake was almost gone and you poured the last ounce in his mouth then carefully set the glass aside. He quickly swallowed it down and sighed happily. You rubbed his bloated belly and giggled, planting kisses on his face. 

 

“Do want to lay down for a while?” you suggested to Korekiyo. 

 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

 

You stood up from his lap, your legs nearly giving out underneath you. Korekiyo caught you in time and insisted that you should lay down as well. You just needed the blood flowing through your legs again but lying down with your crush wasn't a bad idea either. He eased himself on the couch where he is lying on his back then brought you over to his side. You laid down next to him, his hand resting on the lower part of your back while you rubbed his stomach. You curled up closer to him and nuzzled.

 

“So how was it,” you asked.

 

“Simply divine,” he chucked, vaguely remembering how he loved lapping the icing off your chest.

 

You stayed like this for a few minutes in silence, smiling and listening to his belly churning the food you fed him. The sounds it made felt strangely relaxing to you. While you were showering your crush’s gut with attention and affection, you became startled by a loud belch which you assume came from Korekiyo. You glanced up and you see him covering his mouth clearly embarrassed about it. You simply laughed and climbed on top of him where you’re now laying on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling at you and stroking your hair. During this tender moment you two were having, Korekiyo started to develop a different craving for something. At first, he glanced at the food cart but that’s not what he wanted at the moment. That’s when it occurred to him as you were lying down smiling and stroking his stomach over and over again. The way your body is pressed against him, the way you blush and get shy, how simply irresistible you looked when you were eating from his hand and licking it, the sounds you made; it could drive a man wild. It's driving HIM wild. His hand slithered down lower to your ass and he gave it a firm squeeze, causing you to yelp. 

 

“Your co-worker told me something very interesting about you,” Korekiyo said as he shifted positions on the couch where he's now on top of you. You gazed into his eyes, blushing madly. 

 

“At first, I didn't believe it for a second because you weren't that type of person.” He dipped his head to the crook of your neck and sucked on it while his other hand glided down your stomach ever so slowly. “But then you suddenly offered to feed me despite your disapproval and I've noticed how you kept shifting around on my lap.” 

 

His hand went even lower and stopped over the bow on your sash. “It became evident to me that this little feeding session is tied to that kink of yours.” Korekiyo slowly undid the bow on the sash, yanking it from around your hips. He looks at you with a smug grin, his fingers dipping below the waistband of your shorts and panties. You knew exactly where he's going with this and you weren't sure if you were ready for it.

 

“Is there something you wish to tell me, (y/n)?” he questioned, teasing your slick opening with his fingers. You squeaked and squirmed from his touch. You turned your head and closed your eyes, too flustered to look at him now. Korekiyo removed his hand from your sex and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting the dripping juices from your slit.

 

“Mmmmm, you taste so much better than the sweets you've fed me,” he said watching you feel even more flustered and embarrassed as you covered your face with your hands.

 

“Kiyooo,” you whined.

 

He chuckled and moved your hands away from your face. “Which reminds me. We're not done.”

 

Korekiyo gradually pulled your shorts and underwear down, tossing them on the floor. He then got up off the couch and you sat up glancing at him. He knelt down before you and held your legs apart. 

 

“Um, Kiyo? I'm a bit nervous about this,” you said averting your eyes.

 

“Kukukuku. Don't worry. It's just a little taste.”

 

Korekiyo left a trail of light kisses on your inner thigh then slowly made his way up to your heated center. He then licked your dripping slit, making you moan loudly.

 

“My, aren't you the loud type?” he mused, continuing his administrations on your slick womanhood.

 

“K-Kiyo, I-- Aahhhhhh!!!!” You couldn't get a single sentence out as Korekiyo lapped the juices leaking out of you.

 

“What was that, (y/n)? I can't understand what you're saying.” Almost immediately, he stopped and looked up at you teasingly. If not for his firm grip on your legs, you would have kicked him.

 

You glared at him, panting and flushed with heat. He wanted you to beg for him. You sort of hated how he managed to flip this on you. Although, you certainly didn't mind either; it was turning you on by a lot.

 

“Well, (y/n)? I'm waiting.” He played with your clit with his thumb and you moaned just as loud, your back arching from the sudden contact. 

 

You didn't want to beg but you had a knot in your stomach that is begging for a release. Defeated, you gave in and begged. “Kiyo, please. I want you to make me come.”

 

He simply smirked at you and pressed on your little button with more pressure. You body jerked from the pressure as a result.

 

“Korekiyo, please fuck me with your tongue!! I want to come so bad!! Please!! Eat me, dammit!!” You didn't care at this point. You just wanted a release. Thankfully for him, it was more than suffice.

 

He dove right in for your pussy and pushed his tongue past your entrance, thrusting and tasting your insides. The knot in your stomach flared up once again from the intense pleasure Korekiyo was giving you. He loved how he's the one doing this to you; that he's the direct cause of your overridden sensations. Knowing that your his and his alone gave him a tinge of pride. He thrusted deeper, effectively making you moan louder. Your inner walls relaxed then tighten around his warm appendage the closer you were to your peak.

 

“K-Kiyoo, I-I’m getting close,” you manage to say between your moans.

 

“I know, sweetie. Just a little longer,” he assured, going a little rougher with his pace.

 

Korekiyo pressed his thumb on your sensitive pearl as he worked on edging you closer to your climax. You wanted to move your hips so badly against his warm tongue, but he had a firm grip on you so that only he was doing the work. You were so very close to your peak, panting and moaning, toes effectively curling inside of your boots. As you were drawn closer, you started screaming his name. Loudly.

 

“Come for me, (y/n). I want to drink and savor every drop you spill.” His more sensual tone in his voice reached your ears and that was all you needed for a release. 

 

Everything unloaded inside you all at once as you moaned your lover's name, clenching on the seats of the couch in a death grip. You could feel your walls tighten around his tongue, still on your high. Korekiyo lapped up the juices that has squirted out of you. Once done, he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket and stood up from his kneeling position then sat next to you smiling.

 

“Definitely tasted better than the sweets,” he said as he pulled you closer to him, cuddling you. You felt so much better that you've told him your feelings. Not only you have a new boyfriend, but you also have a feeding buddy as well.

 

You hope your co-workers weren't close by while you and Korekiyo were having your alone time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
